UberHaxorNova
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE CREATURES WIKI. James Richard Wilson, Jr (born June 1, 1990), known as UberHaxorNova, he is an American Shorty Award Finalist, YouTube commentator, who is mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, being a jerk (according to him), and raging. He has, however, shown softer and serious sides. He is a member of TheCreatureHub, a group of commentators known to play various games together and other areas of entertainment. Nova also has a second channel called "NovaPipeBomb" which is currently only being used for wrestling videos. Nova's primary channel currently has over 2 million subscribers. He has a net worth of over 3.5 million dollars which he has mostly donated to charity as well as put them to use to make the creature office happen. Bio Nova started out making various Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well as continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his Creature walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, he has also used artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails as intros in the past but now he only has an outro. James got his hair and beard bleached on Saturday July 26, 2014 for the charity A precious child. His hair was pink and his beard is blonde. Games Playing/Played These are games that Nova has uploaded or is currently uploading. Note: This might be outdated. Main Channel These are games that Nova is currently uploading videos with on his Main Channel. *Super Mario Maker *John Cena's Sexy Adventure 2 These are game that are not yet finished but have not picked up in a while On Hiatus *Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Spoon (32 Episodes So Far) * The You Testament (3 Episodes So Far) *Space Engineers w/ Immortal & Kootra (4 Episodes So Far) *Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox (46 Episodes So Far) *The Forest (4 Episodes So Far) *The Stomping Land w/ Immortal & Kootra (4 Episodes So Far) * Infamous First Light (2 Episodes So Far) * The Sims 4 (6 Episodes So Far) These are games that Nova has played in the past on his main channel, with # of episodes in parentheses Playthroughs *Trials Fusion (Funny Hard Maps) (2) *Infamous Second Son Evil (21) *Happy Wheels (200) *Sumotori Dreams (16) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (72) *Max Payne 1 (20) *Bulletstorm (35) *Killing Floor (6) *Killzone 3 (29) *Homefront (14) *Gears of War 3 Beta (15) *Portal 2 Solo Campain (4) *Brink (7) *Terraria (4) *Infamous 2 Evil (42) *Duke Nukem Forever (26) *F3AR (21) *Nightmare House 2 (12) *Deus Ex: Human Revolution (56) *Dead Island (55) *Resident Evil 4 (12) *Resident Evil 6 (30) *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (33) *Batman Arkham City (38) *PayDay The Heist (21) *I Am Alive (17) *Max Payne 3 (33) *Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point (DLC Package) (4) *Sleeping Dogs (40) *Slender (2) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (11) *Nonsensical Skyrim (3) *Nonsensical Heavy Rain (16) *The Walking Dead: Season 2 (28) *Hardtime (18) *Five Nights at Freddy's (2) * Fantastic Fivesome (3) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2) * Binding of Isaac REBIRTH (2) Co-ops *Nonsensical Saints Row the Third w/Sp00n (68) *Half Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & ZeRoyalViking (25) *The Darkness Co-op Vendettas Campaign w/ Sp00nerism (8) *Portal 2 Co-op Campaign w/ Sly (20) *Portal 2: Co-op Peer Review DLC Campaign w/ Kootra (6) *Portal 2 Co-op Custom Maps Colours w/ Sp00n (7) *Terraria Co-op w/ Seamus (7) *Terraria 1.1 Update w/ Seamus (4) *Terraria Co-op: Custom Map The Golden Temple w/ Seamus (4) *Terraria Charity Livestream w/ Creatures & the Yogscast (8) *Brink Co-op Campaign w/ Sp00n & Seamus (7) *Resistance 3 Co-op Walkthrough w/ Sp00n (21) *Mass Effect 3 Co-op Multiplayer w/Sp00n (4) *Half-Life 2 Synergy w/Kootra & Ze (35) *Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops w/SSoH (10) *Nonsensical Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale w/ Nova and Sly (11) *Payday: The Heist w/ Nova, Kootra and Danz (31) *Custom Nazi Zombies w/ Nova and Kootra (25) *Zombie Escape / Zombies (Counter Strike GO Mod) w/ Nova and Sp00n (10) *Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (15) *Nonsensical Gears of War Judgement Survival w/ Kootra (5) *Nonsensical Just Cause 2 Multiplayer w/ Dan, Seamus & Sp00n (36) *Nonsensical Magicka w/ Kootra & Seamus (8) *Nonsensical Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (18) *Nonsensical Worms w/ Spoon, Pewdiepie, and Cry (2) *Black Ops 2 Zombies Uprising DLC Mob of the Dead w/ Kootra (11) * Unturned w/ Kevin & Kootra (6) * Nonsensical Mount Your Friends w/ Immortal (2) * Until Dawn (18) Minecraft *Minecraft (49) *Craft Crossing V3 (48) *The Ex-Communicated w/ SSoHPKC and xXSlyFoxHoundXx (74) *Criswelvania w/ Sly (9) *Survival Island V4 (11) *Carnival of Doooom w/ Kootra & Seamus (10) *Tri-Mountain Survival (48) *Quad-Mountain Survival (83) *Let's Dome Play (6) *Super Hostile #09 - Sunburn Islands (8) *It's Better Together w/ Seamus (12) *Red and Blue w/ Seamus (2) *Treehouse Reborn/3.0 w/ Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, Sly, Dan & ZeRoyalViking (78) *The Cubeception w/ Seamus (13) *Monarch of Madness w/ Seamus (18) *Deep Space Turtle Chase w/ Seamus (14) *Tom and Jerry Adventures w/ Nova and SSoHPKC (14) *Hershels World Minez w/ Danz (31) *Hershels Land w/ Danz (91) *The Cubeception 2 w/ Seamus (10) (Unfinished) *Minecraft Survival Hunger Games w/ Sly and Kootra (5) *Nemesis Vengance w/ Utorak and Immortal (8) ''Machinima'' *Greatest Knife Kill That Didn't Kill *The Amazing Rescue *The Greatest Modern Warfare 2 Patch That Didn't Patch *Mother's Day: Grudge Match *A World Turning Series *The Kiddy Corner Nova Pipe Bomb *WWE 12: Road to Wrestlemania *WWE 13: Attitude Era mode Animated Classics These are animated versions of classic moments from Nova's videos, all made by ShazamBlast so far. *HORSE ORGY! (Minecraft: The Ex-Communicated Series w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) *NOVA GOES TO THE MOVIES (Ultimate Chimera Hunt w/ Immortal & Kevin) *DOOR TROUBLES (Dead Space 3 Co-op w/ Spoon) *NATURE ATTACKS NOVA (Minecraft: Quad Mountain Survival) *HEROBRINE MEETING (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra) *NOVA BLOCK THEATER (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) *STEALING THORS WOMAN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Ze) *HANDS IN YO FACE (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) *SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL (Counter Strike Mod: Zombie Escape w/ Spoon) *GIRL TROUBLES (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Free Roam w/ The Creatures) *NOVA IN TERRORIST TOWN (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal) *NOVA IS ODIN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) *SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) *RETURN OF SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) *NOVA GETS A HOTDOG (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Carmageddon Mod w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA SAVES A BABY (Left 4 Dead 2 Mods w/ Spoon & Kootra) *NOVA GETS MARRIED (Minecraft Treehouse w/ Kootra, Ze, Danz, SSoHPKC & Slyfox) *NOVA IS A CANNIBAL (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA IS CRABBY (Gmod Roleplay DARK RP w/ Immortal & Kevin) *TAXI DRIVER NOVA (Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Spoon) *NOVA IS CASTED OUT (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) *NOVA STOPS A MURDERER (Gmod Murder w/ Immortal & Kevin) *NOVA STORMS THE TOWER (Dark Souls 2: Til I Rage) *NOVA'S FAMILY REUNION (Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) *NOVA SAW EVERYTHING (RUST W/ IMMORTAL) * NOVA VS THE MANAGER (Nonsensical Gang Beasts w/ Immortal) * NOVA GETS A BERRY (Battleblock Theater Featured Playlist w/ Immortal) * NOVA AND THE LITTLE BULGE (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n) * NOVA DOES HARDTIME (HARDTIME) * STORM CHASER NOVA (Gmod Storm Chasers w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA SPRAYS DEX (Gmod Prop Hunt w/ Immortal & Dexter) * HEY YOU NOVA (HEY YOU PIKACHU) * NOVA BELIEVES (Grand Theft Auto VALENTINE'S DAY ONLINE w/ Immortal & Kevin) * FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) * NOVA FINDS LOVE (CASTLE'S HEART Gmod HORROR STORY) Til I Rage *Dark Souls 2 (Six videos) *The Binding of Isaac (Six videos) *Aban Hawkings & the 1000 Spikes (Three videos) *The Impossible Game (Two videos) *Street Fighter X Tekken (Two videos) *I Wanna Be The Guy (Three videos) *Super Meat Boy (Ten Videos) Catchphrases and Quotes *"Alright, hello!" (At the start of most videos) *"Ewww, what the fuck is that?" (When looking at something gross or disgusting) *"Get down there from your perch/perch" (INfamous Second Son) *"Suck my butt!" *"I call Machinima and get them to fire you!" *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" (Rage video - Wool) *"What's going on over here?" generally with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here". *"Nab it on up." *"Do it for me!" *"I'm gonna suck your dick!" *"I beat dat ass!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Makes my butt wet!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Gimme dat..." *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"There's a whore in my hot tub!" *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"HEY! ... HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!" (at Gassy in the first PO box trip video) *"I'm a dick!" (First PO box trip video) *"Do you guys like chicken pot pie?" (beginning of "Creatures go Shopping video) *"Hey no one cares man!" (Shouted during Seamus's first PO box opening video) *"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" *"Copyright!!!!" *"MOTHER FU...!!!" (Rage videos) *"Oh look !! We have TURTLES over there !! :3 " (Minecraft Quad-mountain Survival) *"It's not your leg!" (An ongoing gag in the Happy Wheels series with the Old Man...added by dunnuck) *"MLG!!!/That was MLG!" (Used during many different plays including Happy Wheels and Minecraft) *"What HAPPENED!?/What is going on!?" (Used during Happy Wheels when something random or confusing happens) *"Bloop" (Used when placing blocks down in Minecraft) *"Are you shitting me?!" *"He dead." (The Walking Dead when person dies) *"Eat a dick!" *"BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) *"You wanna fuck with this reindeer on Christmas?" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) *"Please call me the 'madam'" (Grand Theft Auto V Online business update) *"Don't be beetch" (Creature stream) *"You little shit." or "The little shit." (usually directed towards his dog, Ein, when he's making bark box videos) Trivia *James has the most subscribers out of all the Creatures, with SSoHPKC. *He has a more up to date page on the Creature Wiki . *When James first started, his voice sounded much deeper. This was because of a program called Screaming Bee and a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries. *Although he has failed to complete many games which he has played, Kootra has famously not completed many more, including series that he had created for Machinima. *James is the one that says "copyright" the most. *He likes poop jokes. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. *James is allergic to crab as stated in his 404 Challenge special with Sp00n. *His original skin wasn't the Cookie Monster we know him as today. It was actually Chuck Greene, from Dead Rising 2. *James is acrophobiac. *He has snorted Fun Dip, twice. (The second one being during the 24 hour Creature stream.) *He was the first in the Creature House and chose the "Pink Room", But later changed his mind due to a too low temperature of the room. Whereas DanzNewz, fellow Creature, quite liked the coldness of the room. *James enjoys Lipton Iced Tea and Fruit Gushers and is still waiting on a sponsorship deal. **However, in November 2012 he got a limitied sponsorship deal with Nos Energy Drink, and The Creatures have had sponsored videos by Taco Bell and Pizza Hut *James voiced his own character called "Pogostick Man" on the famous indie game, Happy Wheels. *James believes it's unprofessional to eat and/or drink while commentating, yet he does both regularly. *James has danced and filmed himself twice while dancing in the Gumby suit. (Once for Creature Carl during a King Of The Web competition and the other time for Creature Coby/24hr livestream milestone/100th CreatureHub uploaded.) * He is no longer living with Aleks (ImmortalHD) a fellow creature * He has a dog named Ein Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views